


half-asleep

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Substance Abuse, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Obadiah attends Tony's 21st birthday party, and figures he might as well take what he finds.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	half-asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The party is long over. 

There are bottles all over the floor, party decorations hanging from the furniture, half-pulled down and long forgotten by the guests that have since left their host to the clean up.

Not that Tony Stark has ever cleaned something up a day in his life.

Obadiah steps over a girl passed out on the rug, lip curling in distaste as he shakes his head. He takes a drink of his scotch before he sets it down on one of the tables in the room, and then walks down the hall towards Tony's room. Another passed out guest, a few glasses of alcohol. A bra hanging from the bathroom door. 

Tony's bedroom door is closed, though it opens easily enough for Obadiah. He pushes through, surprised enough to find that there's no one in the room except Tony himself, lying face down and naked on his bed, spread out like a _whore_ and covered in the remnants of a party that would prove the descriptor true enough. 

Obadiah sighs, rubbing between his eyes. 

What is he going to do with Tony? Twenty-one and he still acts like a child.

 _Hey, Obie._ Wrapping his arms around Obadiah's shoulders. _Guess I'm your boss now._ Laughing, smiling even as Obadiah shoves him off. _Hey, come on, wish me a happy birthday._

He has the body of an adult now, Obadiah has to admit, looking over Tony's naked form. Strong calves and thighs, a lean waist, if soft, and strong arms from the work he does in the labs. His skin is a fraction darker than Obadiah's when Obadiah lets a hand stray to touch the back of a thigh, running his fingers up along Tony's skin. 

Tony, of course, doesn't move. He's passed out, drunk and high and exhausted off of too many nights without sleep. Obadiah pulls his cheeks apart, spreading him to see his hole, wet and glistening from the lube he'd used earlier in the night, allowing someone to sink into him, fuck him like a common whore you might buy off the street.

Obadiah lets out another long, disappointed sigh.

He has no self-respect, no dignity, despite all of Howard attempts to raise the boy up right. To make him worthy of inheriting the company Howard and Obadiah built up from scratch, poured their own blood and sweat into. And yet this is the child that'll be taking over _Obadiah's_ company.

A whore with no dignity.

Obadiah tugs the zipper of his trousers down, pulling his half-hard cock out through the hole. He climbs onto the bed easily, wrapping his legs on either side of Tony's hips. He lets the head of his cock lie against Tony's hole for a moment.

If nothing else, it makes a pretty enough picture. 

He presses forward, using his thumb to guide his cock in past Tony's rim, and once he has the head in, he takes a bruising hold of Tony's hips and shoves in to the hilt. Tony's body jerks under his, and Tony makes a noise of confused discomfort from beneath him. Or arousal. 

"It's me, Tony," Obadiah says, voice harsh as he fucks his cock in roughly. 

He reaches around to take hold of Tony's cock, unsurprised to find that it's half-hard already. Tony moans underneath him, wanton and desperate for it. He's drunk, high, but he's aware enough to say, "Okay," in a broken, hoarse voice, his throat ruined from only God knew what he'd been doing earlier.

His hips press back to meet Obadiah's cock where he's fucking into Tony's well-used hole. It's good, slick and warm, and Obadiah groans slightly. Tony is loose, but still tight enough for Obadiah to get pleasure enough out of this whore of a boy that would soon be taking his company away. Twenty-one and a fool and a whore and unworthy of the position, but it is what it is. 

_Stark_ Industries. Howard hadn't been willing to compromise. 

_Tony will take over, that's it, no exceptions, Obadiah!_

He reaches forward, yanking Tony's head back by the hair. Tony jerks under him again, hands fighting for purchase on the sheets. Tony moans and shudders and comes all over Obadiah's hand, a mess Obadiah wipes off on the sheets. It's enough to drive Obadiah to the edge himself.

He comes inside of Tony, grunting at the effort, and then drops Tony's head. 

He gets up, tucks himself away. Tony is curling himself up into a ball, whimpering like a child after a bad dream. Obadiah nearly groans in frustration. This-- _this_ is what he's going to have to put up with from now on? A _child_ at the helm of _his_ company?

There's water on the side table, half a bottle of it. He takes it, lifts it to Tony's mouth and says, "Go on, drink." Tony does, grasping at Obadiah's wrist and drinking until the water dribbles down his chin. He says, "Thanks," voice still rough, the word slurred and Obadiah tugs his arm away, letting Tony crawl back down on his bed, shaking as he reaches for a dirty sheet as if to cover himself.

He's still half-asleep, an absolute mess.

Obadiah says, "Get some sleep, Tony. We have work to do in the morning."

Then, he shakes his head and walks back out of the room.


End file.
